Water Polo!
by watchitstark
Summary: Hermione, Fred, George, Narcissa, Malfoy, Ron and Harry all play Water Polo, I wonder what could happen! HG/NM and HP/DM. Written for the 'Daily Prompts From the Mods' Challenge, the 30th June prompt.


'_**Daily Prompts from the Mods' Challenge. 30**__**th**__** June prompt ~ Swimming**_

**Water Polo?**

Hermione leaned back on her floating sun bed and took a sip of her pineapple cocktail. She picked up her magazine and started to read, enjoying that month's issue of _Transfiguration Today_. Ten minutes later she heard a splash and turned to the left, just to get absolutely soaked by Fred, George and Harry all cannon balling in after Ron.

"Hey! I was relaxing here!" Hermione shouted. They all laughed.

"That you may have but we actually want to swim in this swimming pool, you could go relax on the side of the pool, you just decided to lie on this weird floating thing instead." George shrugged. Hermione just huffed and stayed on the float, glad that she had put a stability charm on it, especially when all four boys tried to chuck her off it.

"That's what stability charms are for." She said smugly. So Fred just grabbed her and bodily threw her into the pool. She came up spluttering and glared at the boys, but it was somewhat ruined by the fact that her hair was all over the place. She sighed and dipped her head back, before she grabbed her wand of the side and put a charm on it that kept it in place. She laughed and then started a splash war. Ten minutes later Narcissa and Draco showed up, both wrapped in towels. After the war they had realised that they were good guys and when all of the war heroes had gone on holiday, they had come too. It had been awkward at first but after a couple of days they had settled into seeing each other in the huge villas. It was two villas that had seven bedrooms on the same plot in the south of France. The pool had come in handy when it was really hot as well. Narcissa took her towel off to reveal a lithe, athletic but curvy body. She was wearing a two piece bikini that was a deep emerald green that contrasted perfectly with her ivory skin. Hermione looked away and dunked her head under the water, glad of another charm that made a shield around her eyes which meant that she could open them under water. She sat at the bottom of the pool until she saw Narcissa dive in, watching as she gracefully angled up to the surface, wishing that she could just stop looking at her. Hermione shot to the surface and sat on George's shoulders.

"You know what? I think we should play water polo!" She had told them what the game was last week and the boys loved to play it, Hermione on George's shoulders, Narcissa on Fred's and Malfoy on Ron's, seeing as Malfoy had a petite bone structure and was really light. Harry would always play as ref, because the longer the game went on the dirtier it got, especially as Hermione used to play for her towns team so she was really good and they almost always won. They played a revised version as there was three of them so instead of throwing it over the net at people they just put a goal at one end and the three teams would wrestle over the ball and try and get it in. Hermione started up with the ball as she won the last game which is how they started it because it stopped arguing. Fred ran past the two teams, Hermione holding it high and they were fine until Narcissa threw herself off George and onto Hermione, trying the grab the ball off her while George was trying to remain stood upright while he had the two girls fighting over the ball on his shoulders. Fred tackled George and they were fighting as well, until the two girls toppled off, still fighting over the ball. Hermione got her hands on the ball and then flipped backwards, under the water and then popping up behind Narcissa and running after George, who then ducked under the water and Hermione threw herself onto his shoulders and then chucked the ball into the net.

"Do you guys really think that was fair?" Harry was shocked at how violent it had got already.

"Yeah it was Narcissa that threw herself at me. I'm not to blame in any of this." Hermione said with a grin.

"Yes, but you were the one that's had training before this!" Narcissa stormed, coming almost right up in her face.

"Just because I'm better at this then you!" she taunted.

"Only because you've had more practice!" Narcissa retorted. They were stood really close and were staring into each other's eyes, not noticing the storm of magic caused by their emotions that was swirling around them. Hermione's gaze shifted down to Narcissa's lips and unconsciously liked her own, noticing the way that it made Narcissa's breathe hitch. She slowly leant in and crushed Narcissa's lips to her own, resulting in a passionate and strong kiss, shocking everyone except Harry and Draco, who were gay so they could feel all the vibes. Harry turned to Draco and kissed his cheek and then Draco grabbed his head and crushed his lips in a searing kiss. The Weasley's were just at a loss until Ron shouted;

"I loved you Hermione! I still do and yet your all over her like a lesbian rash!" He sobbed. Hermione broke apart from Narcissa and glared at him.

"You've never loved me; you just thought that I'd jump if you asked me out. The reason I cried in Sixth Year Ronald is because I was pining after someone else." Ever since the Quidditch World Cup she hadn't been able to get Narcissa off her brain.

"Whatever, you just think that I'm too good for you so you go after a Pureblood Death Eater's Bitch." Ron sneered.

"You're so hypocritical. Don't think I didn't notice the way that you've been drooling over Pansy Parkinson. So go on, go for it, because she was actually going to become a Death Eater, whereas Narcissa never was one." She shot back. Ron just glared and got out the pool, running into the slightly larger villa that housed all the boys. Hermione sighed and looked back at Harry and Draco.

"Get a room!" She grinned and turned back to Narcissa, capturing her lips with her own in a sensational kiss.

_**This is pretty awful; there was no planning what so ever, I didn't even know what the end was going to be. I couldn't resist putting a bit of Ron Bashing in. :D **_


End file.
